


Эпизод без названия (+illustration)

by BarryBucks



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Fanart, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryBucks/pseuds/BarryBucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Если не можешь постоять за себя, смирись"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эпизод без названия (+illustration)

После длительного молчания, которое уже нельзя было назвать затянувшимся, ставшего естественным и устоявшимся, Финнеган внезапно разорвал тишину вопросом «И как, Штраусман, вы находите свое положение?».  
\- Мое положение? – обернулся Игорь к нему, рука его задержалась над столиком, так и не выпустив из захвата зонд. Он был встревожен внезапностью вопроса и неясностью его цели, – О каком положении вы спрашиваете?  
\- Горизонтальном, если хотите конкретики,- Финнеган наконец оторвал взгляд от ногтей своей удивительно белой руки с сильным и широким запястьем, и, глядя исподлобья, вскинул сощуренные глаза на Игоря. Тень усмешки крылась в уголке губ, но Игорь ее не увидел - он ее почувствовал.  
Краска бросилась в лицо, и юноша задохнулся от негодования. Между ним и Виктором случился только один пьяный поцелуй, но даже этого воспоминания было достаточно, чтобы его смутить.  
\- Не понимаю, о чем вы.  
Он поспешил отвернуться, чтобы не выдать себя, и чтобы из-за его поведения Финнеган не пришел к неправильным выводам.  
\- Ох, конечно, не понимаешь.  
Сзади зашуршала ткань, скрипнул стул, и воздух стал упругим – он позволял Игорю чувствовать, а не слышать шаги Финнегана, знать, а не видеть, положение его тела и угол наклона головы… Игорь перекладывал инструменты из чемодана в лоток с кипятком (для стерилизации – то было нововведение в медицине) и боялся оборачиваться. Он очень хотел верить, что пятое чувство обманывается, и что за спиной его никого нет, но когда он сумел себя в этом убедить и обернулся, опасение оправдалось.  
\- Хочешь сказать, Виктор еще не забрался к тебе в штаны? – склонив голову на бок, теперь с откровенной насмешкой спросил Финнеган и поджал губы с нарочито-сочувственным видом – Бедняга Франкенштейн.  
И когда Игорь не нашелся, как ему возразить – раскрыл рот, но чуть погодя закрыл, так и не издав ни звука и когда глаза его метнулись к его лицу, и снова опустились на отворот пальто, Финнеган сделал шаг вперед, преграждая путь.  
– А тебе, наверное, этого бы очень хотелось, не правда ли? – спросил он, нависая над ним.  
Зажатый между Финнеганом и столиком, Игорь невольно поднял руку, не сознавая этого, пытаясь отгородиться от неясной угрозы, исходившей от блондина.  
\- Прекратите это, Финнеган! – воскликнул он с напускным раздражением, но голос его дрогнул от страха, когда тот крепко схватил его за запястье, и он добавил тихое и смиренное – Пожалуйста.  
Улыбка стала еще шире. Не выпуская запястье, он стал опускать его руку вниз.  
\- Вы не понимаете, Игорь – произнес Финнеган ровным тоном, и аккуратно, завел руку Игоря за его спину, так что со стороны казалось, что он обвивал его талию рукой, а не заламывал ему руку, - Я хочу помочь.  
\- Как такое может помочь? – всхлипнув, отозвался Игорь. Он сделал слабую попытку освободится, но не нашел в себе достаточной силы.  
\- Тебе ведь нужна практика, - глядя вниз, Финнеган отнял упертую в его грудь ладонь и так же отвел ее за спину Игорю, - а я тебе с этим помогу.  
Теперь он практически обвивал его талию, до боли сжимая ему руки, сводя их ему за спиной.  
\- Ты извращенец, – не решаясь поднять голос, произнес Игорь – их лица разделяло четыре дюйма, и он старался не касаться лица Финнегана своим дыханием.  
Игорь почувствовал, как, вздохнув, он освободил его руки, и на мгновение, глухая и слепая к происходящему, его посетила надежда, что все сейчас вдруг так и закончится, и Финнеган уйдет, а разговор забудется, как если бы никогда не случался. Но она исчезла - так же внезапно, как и появилась.  
\- Попридержи язык - наклоняясь к его уху, прошептал Финнеган, крепко удерживая его за поясницу.  
Освободившимися руками Игорь пытался отпихнуть его, но тот быстро прервал это бестолковое мероприятие, схватив его за шею.  
\- Не раздражай меня, Штраусман, - он немного усилил захват – недостаточно, чтобы перекрыть кислород или сжать глотку, но вполне достаточно, чтобы предупредить, что может это сделать.  
Игорь смотрел на него с неприкрытым страхом и больше не брыкался. Его руки все еще цеплялись за крепкий захват на его шее, но уже не пытались оторвать от нее его пальцы. Этого Финнегану показалось достаточно.  
\- Так-то лучше  
Картинно сделав жест другой рукой, словно на публику, он разжал пальцы, отпустил его шею. Игорь несколько раз судорожно вдохнул, скорее от страха, чем от надобности. Но Финнеган вовсе не собирался его отпускать – он снова, теперь уже без церемоний, притянул его к себе.  
\- Если не можешь постоять за себя, смирись, - произнес он влажным шепотом, касаясь губами мочки его уха.  
Игорь почувствовал, как руки Финнигана скользят по пояснице вниз и затем, замедляя движение, неторопливо и со смаком сжимают его ягодицы.  
Игорь задохнулся от стыда. Первый импульс – запрокинуть голову и отвести плечи назад – он успел сдержать – не мог видеть самодовольства на лице Финнегана, не хотел давать ему еще один повод торжествовать свое превосходство. Вместо этого он лицом вжимается в его плечо и мелко дрожит.  
\- Безвольная тварь, - томно выдыхает Финниган, и это звучит почти нежно.  
Он склоняется над ним и влажно целует в ворот, и Игорь отворачивает от него лицо, больше не пытаясь уклониться от поцелуев. Руки блондина снова оглаживают его ягодицы и плавно смещаются к животу, нащупывая пуговицы брюк… Но вдруг замирают.  
Игорь прислушивается, и сквозь бешеный стук сердца слышит шаги.  
\- И что ты скажешь ему? - спрашивает слева от его уха голос Финнегана, - Что я, кого он держит за пропускной билет в «мир блеска, достатка и известности», делаю то, на что он так и не заявил права?  
\- Заткнись – шепчет сквозь зубы Игорь и тыльной стороной руки вытирает слезы. Лбом он все еще покоится на его плече.  
\- Кому ты сделаешь этим лучше? Кого он будет ненавидеть, если вдруг из благородства чувств разорвет со мной связи?  
Игорь отпихивает его от себя, напоследок с ненавистью смотрит ему в глаза. Финнеган спокоен. Он всегда раздражающе спокоен.

 

\- Что сказал профессор? – спросил Финнеган, когда Франкенштейн с рассеянным, но в то же время раздраженным видом зашел в аудиторию.  
\- Что если я не буду посещать университет чаще, чем два раза в месяц, как делаю сейчас… Что с тобой, Игорь? – вдруг перебил себя Виктор, заметив, с каким отсутствующим видом смотрел его помощник.  
Игорь моргнул, его глаз зацепился за Финнегана, стоящего поодаль. Он поспешно перевел взгляд на Виктора.  
\- Все хорошо. Так что сказал профессор?  
Ему не нужно видеть Финнегана, чтобы знать, что тонкие губы растягиваются в самоуверенную удовлетворенную улыбку. Он это чувствует.


End file.
